What Were You Dreaming About?
by Edward Cullen brings sexy back
Summary: Bella has a dream about Edward. Will Edward make it come true. Lemony fun 1 shot


Ok

**Ok. Guys this is just some lemony vamptastic fluff. Edward and Bella of course enjoy.**

**Edward's point of view.**

I was laying next to Bella reading her beat up copy of _Weathering Heights _ as she slept, I really must remember to get her a new one before this one falls to bits. I was about half way through when she stirred. She had rolled onto her back and her back and her breathing had become shallow and ragged. I was about to wake her from whatever terrifying dream she was having when she moaned my name. I froze not believing what I had just heard.

" Oh Edward." She sighed again, a smile stretching across her perfect face. She repeated my name several times, her voice growing louder with every repetition. It was a good thing Alice and the others had to take an impromptu hunting trip or the entire house would of herd her.

I could smell her arousal as the dream continued and it took all the self control I had to not wake her and kiss her slowly but passionately from her temple to her jaw. To make her say my name over and over until her entire body exploded with pleasure.

Just then her eyes fluttered open and the dreamy expression on her face quickly changed to one of embarrassment.

**Bella's POV.**

I couldn't believe it I had just had a sex dream in front of Edward. My cheeks flooded with color at the thought and that color deepened when I felt the wetness between my legs.

" What were you dreaming about Bella?" He asked my favorite crooked smile appearing on his lips. Oh like he didn't already know.

" Iiit's not imppportantant." I stammered.

He chuckled and leaned in closer allowing his scent to paralyze my thoughts.

" But Bella, if you don't tell me how on earth can I make your dreams come true?" He breathed, his cool breath blew across my face and I could taste his delicious scent on my tongue.

" Umm… you can't." I said slightly dazed.

" Well if you won't tell me can I guess?" He whispered. I could only nod slowly.

He sat up and pulled me closer. His lips traveled slowly from my temple to my jaw. On his third circuit he paused to whisper in my ear.

" Was I doing this?" He asked his voice husky.

" Yyyess" I managed to gasp.

His lips continued to travel down my body and I moaned as his lips caressed my collar bone. Wait, I just MOANED…how embarrassing. I was about to cover my mouth but Edward caught my hand.

" Don't, I like it." Edward said his unnecessary breathing heavy. Well if he liked that there was plenty more where that came from.

All of the sudden he laid me back on the bed and murmured something the sounded like " Much easier." He climbed on top of me then, supporting himself on his elbows so I felt none of his weight.

" Am I hot or cold?" He asked a smile in his voice.

" Bbboth." I stammered. He chuckled and leaned down to place his marble mouth against mine.

At first the kiss was slow and sweet but soon our craving for each other took over and the kiss became more passionate. I had never seen Edward so unguarded. It was as if none of the rules he had created for my safety had ever existed and I'm not going to lie, I was glad.

Just then his tongue traced the outline of my lips silently asking for entrance, which I of course gave. He tasted amazing, like the most delicious dessert I had ever had, and his tongue felt satin smooth as it danced with mine All too soon he had to break away do to my rather annoying habit of having to breath. His lips continued to travel down my body, occasionally his tongue would trace delicate paths from my temple to my collar bone and I would moan his name encouraging him. If he was thinking this was giving me a chance to breath he was sadly mistaken.

His hands moved to the top button of my pajama top and he pulled away to look at me.

" May I?" He asked his eyes black with desire. I tried to respond but all that came out of my mouth was a strangled squeak so I nodded.

He undid the buttons slowly his lips touching every bit of flesh he uncovered.

" Exquisite." He murmured as he continued down my body and back up.

" Do you have any idea how incredibly breathtaking you are?" He murmured into my neck.

" Look who's talking." I said when I could form a coherent sentence.

" I know you want to wait until our wedding night for this Bella but I don't think I can do that. Let me make love to you please." He begged. No fair he was using my own word against me.

" On one condition." I said smirking.

" Anything." He said quickly

I moved my hands to the collar of his shirt. " This has to go… NOW." I flipped us over and yanked his shirt open kissing his chest hungrily.

" Oh my God Bellllaaa" He moaned and the sound was so beautiful my heart nearly stopped. I got an idea then, I wasn't sure if it would make Edward angry or not but it was worth a try. I placed my lips against Edward's granite neck and bit down hard.

I got the reaction I had been hoping for. A deep lust filled growl erupted from his chest and his moan was so beautiful it sounded like it came from an angel, and in my opinion it did.

" Did you like that?" I asked nibbling on his ear. He whimpered.

" Do you want me to do it again?" His whimpering became louder.

" What's the magic word?" I asked playfully.

" Please." He gasped.

" Please who?" I asked, ha now he finally knew how I felt when he teased me. Revenge is sweet.

" Please Bella." He begged his voice horse. I bent my head to the other side of his neck and repeated my previous actions, his response was louder this time. Suddenly I found myself under him again.

" Your turn." He said grinning and made his way down my body again. To my surprise when he reached my waist line he trailed his tongue across it, I shivered. He looked up at me then.

" Please Bella, let me look at you." He pleaded. How could I say no to that?

I nodded and he slid my PJ pants down to my ankles and put his head between my legs. I moaned uncontrollably as he placed soft kisses on my womanhood.

" Does that feel good Bella?" He asked kissing up the inside of my thigh.

" Yes." I moaned in answer to his question and the waves of pleasure that rocked my body.

" How good?" He asked, toying with me now.

" Amazing." I gasped.

" Do you want more?" he asked squeezing my hip.

" YES!" I screamed. His tongue flicked in and out faster and faster until my wetness spilled into his mouth.

" Edward I … I can't take this… anymore… Make love to me… PLEASE." I panted.

That was all it took. I heard the sound of ripping fabric, and I heard the light thud as it hit the floor.

" If I hurt you AT ALL tell me. Understand?" He asked his velvet voice firm, I nodded.

He entered me slowly and I winced slightly as he broke through my barrier. His trust were slow at first but picked up speed as I grew more accustomed to him. It was only minutes later when my world erupted and I was lost in the sensations of my first orgasm.

When the spasms stopped and our breathing slowed Edward rolled of me and cradled me to his chest.

" So did I guess right?" He asked after several minutes.

" No… that was better." I smiled.

He chuckled and began to hum my lullaby, and right before my eyes closed I heard him whisper "I love you."

**O.K. all you Edward fans calm down, BREATH and review.**

**XO- Edward Cullen brings sexy back.**


End file.
